Cat & Devil
by Epiren
Summary: Instructed by Kokonoe to investigate a certain anomaly, the Red Devil must prepare his wits and fists in order to survive. *Crack


**A.N: **_This was pretty much a follow-up of my other story: _Lion & Ogre. _I wanted to continue to write crossover battle-fics, despite my lack of skills, though I had a challenge of trying to pick the appropriate pair. And describing how they'll meet and such, but I was looking for the _synergy_. _

_And I believe I found one._

_I wrote this some time ago, in the Beast's Lair forums, and I just decided to put it up despite its short length._

* * *

Epiren presents,

**Cat & Devil**

* * *

Iron Tager, the Red Devil of Sector Seven, had no idea what was going on anymore.

"GAAAAOOOOOO"

In the middle of his mission to recover the "Eye", Noel Vermillion, Kokonoe had ordered him to suspend his current activity, to investigate an anomaly at an undisclosed location.

He evaded the laser beams by twisting to his side.

Not that he minded the lack of information, he was used to receiving little explanation behind her commands, but when he had tried to raise the issue, she had ignored him entirely. It would've been fine and all, but the fact that she was being especially cryptic worried him slightly. Regardless, as it was Kokonoe, then he would accomplish the mission without complaint. Much.

"GAAAAOOOOOO"

Perhaps another thing unusual, and his list was growing larger now that he thought about it, was the fact that - rather than him traveling there by foot, or having an ars magus vessel commissioned if it was far away- she had decided to teleport him instead. Which should've been impossible, considering that the only technology capable of teleportation she possessed was compatible only with the Murakumo units.

He hopped backwards to avoid the appendage aimed at him.

But in the time that had been taken by those thoughts, the teleportation process had been complete, and the Red Devil had appeared in... an oddly decorated place.

With a great exhalation of breath, Tager slammed his fist into the enemy's chest; rather than actually crushing his… its ribcage and turning the organs into pulp, his opponent had only been sent back approximately one hundred feet, its feet leaving two great furrows the length of its flight.

Hopefully, the blow would discourage his opponent from continuing to attack -

"Nope! Attack, my creation!"

"GAAAAOOOO"

Damn.

The surrounding location was monotonous in color, being either a shade of grey or white, and was strangely concave in shape - as if he were sitting in an enormous bowl of some kind. There were dead trees decorating the ground, though the main feature of this place were the overwhelming number of ruins of walls and buildings. In the distance, nearly a mile distant, were the ruins of a castle and the largest tree he had documented growing from its center. Even though the appearance of leaves signified that it was possibly alive, it too was monotonous in color.

Where was he?

There was no time to dodge the next set of lasers; crossing his arms, he managed to block the high intensity light (?) with little more than a mar on his... new, golden skin.

"Oho ho ho ho! How's that?! Ready to admit defeat, Professor?!"

"Never!"

Sigh.

Through the use of his scanners, he managed to pick up a life signature nearby and made his way towards it. It wasn't very far, so it was not long until he came across it.

"Take this!"

Under the command of another, his fist launched itself in a vicious uppercut and impacted the underside of the enemy's chin. The blow managed to lift it nearly ten feet into the air.

"GAAAAOOO"

Its rocket-fist of all things launched from its arm and struck him in the nose.

The... individual was wrapped in a heavy brown cloak, hiding their specific features from view. The person was small, though in comparison to himself everyone was smaller, and was clutching of all things a broomstick in hand.

When he had been no further than twenty feet, the person's head had snapped up - he noticed that the other's hair color was an unnatural shade of red - towards him. Noticing an increase of force of her grip on the broom, Tager stopped in his tracks, unsure on how to proceed. Kokonoe had not briefed him on the mission, only stating that "he needed to check something out".

Perhaps a simple greeting will suffice.

"Hello," Tager began, only to be cut off by the other person -

- laughing?

"Uhu hu hu," Tager analyzed the voice and determined its owner to be female, "Really Professor, it this bucket of bolts the best you can do?" She called out, still laughing to herself.

... what?

Unexpectedly, his telecommunications device activated and Kokonoe responded immediately, with a high degree of venom in her voice, "This 'bucket of bolts' you said can mop the floor with any of your creations."

... again, what?

"And furthermore!" Kokonoe continued, not noticing Tager's confusion or outright ignoring it, "Where is your own piece of crap? Had you forgotten to bring it due to your measly memory? Perhaps," and even a greater amount of scorn laced her voice, "did you fail to create one because of your skills, or lack thereof?"

"You are acting a little out of character there, Kokonoe."

Predictably, he was ignored. "Uhuhu, everyone knows that presentation is also very important," Tager could very well have heard the heart attached to the end of that phrase, "Now behold! My (second) Ultimate Creation: Neco Arc Chaos Black G666!" With that shout, she threw out her hand towards the heavens above.

Out of the sky came an enormous robot, nearly one hundred feet in height... and vaguely cat like in design. It was dressed, for some reason, in a black long-sleeve shirt and blue skirt. A cat-like tail appendage was attached to its posterior, and two cat ear-like structures sprouted from its 'hair'. Other than its two yellow, mechanical eyes (with accompanying eyebrows), the only other feature it was equipped with was a thin line for a smirk.

"GAAAAOOOOOOO" It roared, the sound of its voice producing shockwaves that shook the ground.

"Now, what about my skills?!" She shouted, a maniacal smile on her face.

...

... I give up.


End file.
